The Most Amazing Thing
by InnocentTraitor22
Summary: It was the most Amazing thing, really quite a thing. After two months in South America, James Potters little Sister comes back with wonderful news. Based on the sing 'The Most Amazing Thing' from the Little Women Musical
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Harry potter, I do not own Little Women the Musical**_

"Susan!" Lily embraced her long time best friend, Susan potter as she disembarked the large Passenger boat. "How was South America?"

Twenty old Susan Potter, James Potter's younger sister, and the youngest potter child had just returned from a two month tour of South America with her parents and her boyfriend of four years, whom Susan insisted come along. "Where's James?" Susan looked around for her elder brother, then stopped, "Let me guess, He didn't want to have a fight today right?" she rolled her eyes.

"Where is Severus by the way?" Lily grabbed one of Susan's carry-ons. "Hey hey hey." Susan tutted, "From what I hear you are in no shape to be carrying things." She eyed her sister in-law's flat stomach. "I am only one month along, I am perfectly capable of doing things." Lily retorted, "Leave me be."

Susan stuck out her tongue childishly, "Here come Severus." Susan waved him over, He and Lily had made up after their fight, after Severus had spent about five months apologizing every chance he got. Lily eventually gave in but James was much less forgiving. "Hello darling." Susan half hugged him with her free up. "Come on, these bags are killing me."

They loaded their small bags that held all their belongings with the help of an undetectable extension charm, into a sleek black London cab. "Where to?" The driver asked with a thick Cockney accent. "SoHo please." Susan directed, handing him the address with her Flat number on it. They sped off as the Cabbie rolled up the sound proof barrier. "I Understand Congratulations are in order." Severus noted. "Jesus does everyone know?" Lily laughed, "Almost."

They pulled up to a brick apartment building, Lily paid the cabbie while Susan and Severus Toted the luggage up to the apartment. "Sweet Lord woman why did you have to more into the _penthouse _of a _ten story _apartment complex?" He grunted, "How much stuff did you pack?"

Susan scoffed, "First of all that is _your _bag, and you weren't complaining when we moved in."

They finally reached the top apartment, Susan fummbled with her keys and unlocked the door. "There see." She sighed and placed her hands on her hips. "That wasn't so bad." A few moments later Lily joined them, "Ten stories, no elevator and you chose to live in the bloody _penthouse_?" she panted. "You know what, hush." Susan crossed her arms and handed her a glass of lemonade.

Susan had landed a job as an attorney for wealthy corporations and rich ministry workers, so with a rather large steady income, she was able to pay the rent for a nice apartment with new furnishings like leather couches and a king sized bed.

"Susan may I talk to you for a moment?" the couple chattered in the corner, Lily raised an eyebrow as Susan kept glancing at her, "Have you told her yet?" Severus asked.

"Told me what?" Lily asked, Susan jumped and shuffled in place, "Well, uh, it's really quite funny really. Uh…" Susan darted back to Severus, "You tell her." She insisted, pushing him forward.

"No, _you_ tell her." He turned around and pushed her forward.

"Alright…" Susan settled on the edge of the couch. "We were in this beautiful little wizard town in Brazil and the entire town was cut up with these little canals like Venice, and the only way to get around was in a gondola" she started.

"_God it's hot out," Susan complained, "its south America what did you expect?" Severus pointed out. "Come on let's go for a boat ride." Susan groaned but followed him to a free long decorative boat with a seahorse head carved into the front. Susan paid the boatman and untied the rope holding them to the dock. They rowed out the clear blue waters of the canal. A vender selling sun umbrellas and Gardenia flowers in a row boat alongside offered a blossom to Susan who smiled and bought a flower and an umbrella to shade them from the burning sun._

"That sounds lovely" Lily sighed, "I wish James and I could do something romantic like that."

"I have Pictures but I'll show you after the story, anyway." Susan began once more

_Susan hummed an old French lullaby as they glided over the water, the boat propelled by magic. The town was quiet, few people strolled along the sidewalks. "That's lovely." Severus commented, snapping her from her daydream. "Oh thank you."_

_They talked for hours about Severus's new job as a teacher and of Susan's work. Soon the day drew to a close and the star began to rise over head, hundreds of Fireflies danced over the water and in the air, like stars you could reach out and touch. The air had cool to a comfortable temperature as Susan marveled at the insects. "They're so beautiful." She gasped. "Yes you are... I mean they. Yes they are." Susan laughed and bumped his shoulder playfully. _

"_It's getting late." Severus noted, "Oh, I wish we could just stay out all night, just floating here." Susan sighed wistfully. The starlight danced in her eyes as she stared up at the night sky. She layed across his lap, humming her previous tune. Suddenly the church bells rung ten times, to signal a new hour,"_

"Oh Lily it was magical, and I don't mean like our kind of magic I mean…" Susan smiled and leaned on he boyfriend's shoulder.

"So tell me, who proposed to whom?" Lily asked in an amused tone. "You know! I was trying to be so discreet about it." Susan stuttered. "So there we were together."

"in a gondola." Severus cut in. "Together" she finished off.

_Susan yawned as the tide began to lull her to sleep. "Susan?" Severus asked, she blinked tiredly at him, "yea?" _

"_I, uh, I've been meaning to ask you something for a while now and I can't think of a better time to do it." He rambled out quickly. "Yes Severus?" Susan sat up in an 'you had my curiosity, but now you have my attention." Sort of way. "Uh." He struggle to turn over in the boat to face her without rocking it, he shifted so he was more or less on one knee, "Will you marry me Susan? I don't have the money for a ring, but…" before he could finish they hit a wave that shook the boat and sent him into the water with a splash._

_Susan gasped as he came up a split second later drenched, she smiled and stood up, "Yes I will." She shouted, and dove in after him." She swam back to him panting, "Yes I will marry you!" she yelled gleefully, covering his face with kissed before stopping with an ecstatic smile, "Well there goes our boat." Severus nodded to the vessel that floated off into the distance, "Crap." Susan muttered, "That was a rental." _

_She grinned mysteriously and ducked underwater for a moment than came up and spit water in his direction. "Oh so that's how it's going to be." He challenged and splashed her with water._

"So" Susan said expectantly, Lily sipped the last of her lemonade and eyed the two who waited for her attention, She let them wallow in their anticipation for a few seconds, "Congratulations" she finally said, cueing an attack of affection from Susan, "Sue, Honey, I can't breathe." Lily pushed her off.

"Speaking of rings." Severus said. Pulling a small box from his pocket. "I am a man of my word" he slipped the simple ring on her finger, a small precious stone on a silver band. "Severus, it's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." Susan kissed him. But was cut off by a sharp knock at the door. "Christopher Columbus." Susan muttered and opened the door to see four panting men, one with a scruffy beard and shoulder length hair, one with sandy brown hair who was lanky and wearing ragged robe, A short, stout man with thin hair and weepy looking eyes, and finally a young man with thick glassed and messy jet black hair.

"Ten stories, no elevator and you chose to live in the bloody _penthouse_?" James panted, sounding like her was on the verge of collapse. Severus stiffened up and Lily went to help her husband to the couch. "Christ, I'm out of shape." Peter moaned, "You didn't need to walk up ten flights of stair to know that Peter dear." Susan pointed out to the beefy man.

"Snivillus still dating my sister?" James asked bitterly, Susan swatted him upside the head with a spare magazine, "Be nice." She scolded. "Yes mum." _**'Swat'**_

"As a matter of fact Potter, I think we have gone a bit past dating." Severus mused in a knowing tone. "Huh?" all attention was on them, Susan held up her left hand with the engagement ring. "We're going to be married in the spring." Susan said proudly as Severus pecked her cheek in full view of the others as if to taunt them.

James stuttering in gibberish before his eyes rolled back and he collapsed on the floor, Peter stood dumbstruck with his mouth agape, Remus nodded to Severus and shook their hands, Severus accepted it a bit reluctantly after Susan elbowed his ribs. Sirius shook his head in a daze simply muttering "I need a drink" over and over again.

Lily sighed and with Susan's help dragged James to the couch before Susan stopped short. "Wait." She went to the kitchen and returned with a glass of water, "every one stand back." She pulled the cold liquid over her brother who shot up like someone kicked him, "Oh Susan, I had the most awful dream, Snape was there and you were…" Susan once again waved the ring in front of his face. "I-I-I-" he stammered, "Nope" he fainted once more as Lily panicked and grabbed him


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own Harry Potter, each chapter will be a song fic. This chapter is a song fic for off to Massachusetts from the musical Little women _

_The beginning _

Susan Potter sat in the Hogwarts choir room alone practicing the piano for extra credit from professor Merriweather.

"_If you say, come with me off to Massachusetts, than to Massachusetts we will go." _She sang while tapping away at the keys. She hit several sour notes and sighed as Professor Merriweather walked in just to hear the end. She was a strict woman or eighty something or rather, about five feet tall and 95 pounds soaking wet. But all of the student body knew not to mess around with her.

"Again Miss Potter." She snapped and reset the metronome. It was a feeble attempt, but she needed a fine arts class to pass with honors. "You have a lovely voice miss Potter but you lack the patience to master it, now once again" the elderly teacher snapped, "You are excused for now but be back after class tomorrow, not once have I had a student fail as miserably as you and I don't plan on starting now!"

"Dotty old hag." Susan muttered, "What was that Miss Potter?" Merriweather snapped, "Nothing Ma'am." Susan called fleeing the classroom.

Hours later Susan poked her head into the hallway out of the HufflePuff common room.  
She hugged her sheet music to her chest and headed to the room of requirements, "I need a place to practice." She thought, as the door formed from the wall, she looked left and the right and then hurried into the room before a teacher or a prefect caught her.

In the middle of the room was a large wooden piano and a rack and a rack for sheet music. "Okay I have four hours and thirty minutes until class starts," she muttered to herself and sat at the piano.

"_If you say, come with me off to Massachusetts, than to Massachusetts we will go. We will buy dishes there, maybe even two sets." _

She hit a streaky sour not and groaned with exhaustion. Suddenly a loud crash echoed through the room causing Susan to whip around and draw her wand. "Whose there?" She called out. "Don't get your knickers in a twist Potter it's just me." Severus Snape walked out with his hands raised mockingly. "What are you doing in here?" Susan asked putting away her wand.

"Malfoy and his girlfriend are shagging in the Common room so I decided to take a walk. What are you doing here?" He leaned against a silver coat rack. "I have to get extra credit for Choir but playing a piano and singing a song at the same it, but I don't know how to play." Susan sat back down at the stool.

"it's G A D." He said suddenly,

"I beg your pardon?"

"The notes, you were playing C A D, its G A D." He clarified. "Try it."

Susan eyed the keyboard skeptically but played the verse again this time replacin with G A D, not one sour note. "Huh. You know how to play this thing?" she asked.

"Well Yes, kind of." He rubbed the back of his neck, "Could you teach me?" Susan asked eagerly. "What, Oh no no no." he began to walk away, "I can pay you." Susan spat out desperately he stopped mid step.

"How much?"

"Three Galleons." Susan offered with meager hope.

"Fine, move over." He ordered, "Now If I'm going to help you, you have to do exactly what I say okay, no questions. It that clear?"

"Yes yes yes, just please help me." Susan begged. "Oh stop groveling woman." He sneered, "Now just put your hands here and here." He grabbed her hand and placed them in position, "This is your starting position, no matter what after each song your hands should end up here."

Susan nodded, secretly enjoying when he guided her hands over the Ivory keys. "Now play a G. note." He instructed, she tapped the key which rung throughout the room. "Good, now a B."

"_If you say come with me, off to Massachusetts we will go. We will buy dishes there maybe even two sets. Buy the finest china and we'll dine a while on crepe suzettes."_

She paused. "Well, go on." He urged her, wanting to hear her sing once more.

She cleared her throat. "_We will build model boats, off in Massachusetts. There in Massachusetts by the bay. Put them together and wait until the blue sets…." _She led off

"What's the matter now?"

She sighed slightly ashamed, "I don't remember the rest of it."

"While we wait, we'll polka for the folk along the parapets" He informed her irritably, she crossed her arms, "There is no need to get snippy."

She cleared her throat once more and sighed, "It's you're so smart how about you join me?" she offered. "Fine I will." She blinked not really expecting him to agree. The very thought of Severus Snape singing with her in the middle of the night was just so surreal that I just couldn't be possible.

"_Off.." _

"**To Massachusetts" **his voice was low, just like his speaking voice, and sounded oddly unnatural, but, not bad.

"_yes we're off…"_

"**To where the shops are sweet**

"_**We will play minuets off in Massachusetts. Boston, Massachusetts, Beacon Street" **_they sang together. Her voice a high soprano coupled with his deep baritone.

They continued the song in a round until the ending verse.

"**Boston Massachusetts we…"**

"_Boston Massachusetts we…"_

"_**Boston Massachusetts we repeat."**_

Susan finished off the last few notes. And moved her hands back to the starting position. They remained silent for a moment until Severus broke the quite. "Your hands too far to the left." He noted.

Susan giggled until she was chuckling loudly. She slowly simmered down after she developed a case of the hiccups. "That you for helping me Severus." She said between hiccups.

"You're welcome Potter, now I think we should both get to bed." He stood up and dusted off his pants. "Oh and by the way. If you ever speak of this to anyone at all so help me god I will make your life hell. Is that clear?" he smirked,

She smirked right back with the signature Potter family arrogance, "Crystal."


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Harry Potter**

"Watch out!" Lily evens shrieked as her best friend Severus collided head on with a Small, Blonde first year whose papers and books went flying across the hallway. "Holy Cricket are you okay?" he quickly began to gather up the girl's things as the two children struggled to their feet.

"Watch where you're going." The Slytherin boy hissed, "I could say the same for you." The Hufflepuff snapped back as she straightened her tie. "Here you go" Lily handed the girl what remained of her school work, "Thank you, I can get the rest." The younger girl beamed and whipped out her wand, "Accio School work." She chanted as sheets of parchment flew toward them and landed neatly in a stack on her book.

"Wow!" Lily gasped, not expecting such advanced talent from a girl who didn't even look ten. "But we're not allowed to use magic in the halls."

"I know." She said tucking her wand away and propping the stack on her hip, "I'm Susan, Susan Potter." She out stretched her hand. "I'm Lily Evens and the boy you ran into is Severus Snape." Lily shook the girl's hand and Susan turned to Severus who was not forthcoming with a welcome.

After about five seconds of holding out her hand Susan cleared her throat, "Well I'd love to chat but I must be off to Charms." She smiled at lily and Smirked at Severus, "Ciao" she sauntered off to the charms hallway.

Lily elbowed Severus in the ribs, "Ow! What was that for?!" he yelped, "You were rude. She was trying to be nice." Lily scolded, "More like trying to show off." Severus muttered, "She's a Potter and if she's anything like her brother than I don't want to be anywhere near her."

"You're just mad because you can't perform the summoning charm yet and a first year can." Lily challenged and headed to Herbology, "I can to!" he called after her, pulling out his wand, "Accio book." He chanted, the book floated for a half a second and landed with a thud back on the stack, "Very nice." Lily rolled her eyes and walked off with him in close pursuit.

(the next year)

"Hey Suzy!" Sirius black called to the younger girl, "for the last time Black, don't call me Suzy." Susan snapped, "Yea whatever, anyway I bet you can knock that apple from the tree without magic." He pointed to a ruby red apple on the highest branch of the tree.

"Bet you I can." She accepted the challenge and snatched a hand full of rocks and dug the slingshot her brother James made her for her birthday last year. "Watch and learn." She loaded the harness and pulled back the rubber cord and took aim. She missed by a mile.

"Come on one more shot." Sirius insisted, "This is totally idiotic." She sighed and took aim once more she fired at the apple and managed to hit a branch three limbs away from it. "Looks like you just can't do it." Sirius teased, "The hell I can't I will stay here all night if I must." Susan stated firmly and loaded another stone. This went on for about an hour, after the five minute mark, Sirius left and it began to grow dark.

"Hey." Someone called over the hill, Susan brushed stray brownish blonde fly away hair from her eyes, Severus Snape marched over the mound to her, "What do you want?" she asked, not bothering to look at his and instead took aim once more. "Lily started to get worried so I said I'd look for you." He explained.

"What are you doing anyways?"

"I'm trying" she began, launching another stone, "To knock down that apple without Magic."

"Why?"

She sighed, "Because one of my brother's stupid friends said I couldn't and I want to prove him wrong." she explained and turned to him, "I don't expect you to understand,"

Severus kicked the dirt under his shoe, "You really want to get it down?" he asked. "No Snape I have been standing here for an hour throwing rocks because I'm hoping the tree with play catch with me" Susan sighed, stretching her shoulder.

"Watch" he sighed, "Let me see the sling shot." Susan reluctantly handed over the weapon and he loaded the sling with a rather large rock, He closed one eye and shot the rock, it bounced off the top of the limb and shook to fruit to the ground.

Severus picked up the slightly bruised apple, and presented it to her. "Here now let's go, you missed dinner and Lily is probably going to kill us both." He picked up her bag and thrust in into her arms, "but, how did? You just…" She stammered, "Come one, or I will leave you out here to the werewolves." He called back to her.

"There arnt any werewolves at Hogwarts stupid." She informed him,

"Oh really." He jogged ahead, "Then I guess I just imagined that howling last night." He took off ahead of her, Susan stopped and looked around, and a wolf's howl pierced the air and made her shoot off like a bullet "Wait for me!"

(two years later)

"Alohomora" Severus said for the hundredth time before letting his head fall onto the hard wood table. "Whats got your wand in a knot?" Susan asked, plopping down in a chair across from him, "Your damn brother locked my homework in thins box and I can't get it open, I've been trying for an hour."

"Gimme." She waved her fingers toward her, she peered into the lock and sighed, she riffled through her purse pulling out item after item from the seemingly endless bag, obviously charmed with an undetectable extension spell, "one moment." She said and stood on her knees in the chair, she lean into the bag up to her waist.

Severus thought she might fall in, as she muttered and loud bangs and crashed emerged from the tunnel of a bag until she cried out triumphantly, "Here it is!" she pushed her self out of the bag with her hair honey blonde hair now disheveled. She grasped a small lock pick in her hand and began to work on the box. "May I ask why you have a lock pick in your purse?" he peered in the bag, "Don't ask don't tell" she informed him.

"Wait a moment… you're the one who stole Professor Merriweather's answer keys arnt you." He snapped, "Susan you shouldn't…"

"I know, I know, Lily already reemed me, now you want thing box open or not?" Susan asked.

Severus remained silent until the lock popped with a ping, "There you go." She handed him two feet of parchment with microscopic handwriting on it. "Thanks" he said, "Now in return I expect you won't say a word about the answer keys?" she hinted, "Fine Fine, but you better return them, she may be old, but she will notice their gone."

Susan rolled her eyes and sighed, "Whatever, now can you help me with Potions?"

"do I have a choice?"

"Nope."


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Harry Potter**

A gaggle of women hurried about a church in the early morning of May 18th, ten all together, Molly Wealsey, Lily Potter, Narcissa Malfoy, Calpurnia Lovegood, Mrs. Potter who was Lily's mother-in-law and the bride's mother, and a few other childhood friends on Susan Potter, soon to be Snape.

In another room, Lucius Malfoy, Regulus Black, and other men dressed in tuxes stood about waiting for the bridegroom to arrive. "You reckon the lovebirds are squeezing in a quickie before the big day?" Regulus lit a cigarette. "You're repulsive, but I have to admit, he did snag a good one." Lucius plucked the smoking stick from his friend's fingers, "Have some respect, we're in a church"

All of the Wizarding world had been abuzz with the news that a member of one of the community's most prominent families was tying the knot. Mr. Harry Potter being a well-known philanthropist, and higher up in the Ministry, along with the noble background of his family.

In the women's room tensions built quite a bit, with members from all sides on the social tracks, it was hard to keep tempers from flaring. "At least one potter has good taste." Narcissa Malfoy noted, eyeing Lily with barely hid disgust, "Now now, Ladies, we are all here for a common cause, now let's just get through this day and you can mock each other to your content later." Mrs. Potter broke up the would be fight.

"Now why are we here?" Mrs. Potter asked, "To support Susan." Narcissa muttered almost ashamed of her comment, almost. "Right, Susan is all of our friends and we must come together to make sure this is special. Where is that girl anyway?"

Meanwhile Albus Dumbledore paced the pews of the old chapel that were decorated with flowers and lace. Two of his most prized students were to be married with in the next few hours. Severus Snape and Susan Potter had been almost inseparable since Susan's third year when the two were set up by the Marauders and Lily Evans, but what began as a practical joke on the two backfired and led to a most enjoyable time.

From then on her fiery, Mischievous nature coupled with his mellow academic tone. Where he would find an intellectual reason behind most things, thus preferring classes like Defense against the Dark Arts, she was more spiritual, and valued Divinations and Care for Magical creatures.

A shuffling behind his made the elder wizard turn, "James, what are you doing her so early?" he asked the young man in a black suit. "I was hoping a walk would help me find a way to stop this madness," James muttered.

"Now now James, this is the path your sister has chosen and you but accept that." Dumbledore patted his shoulder. "Follow me ." the headmaster beckoned him, They walled out into the main hall where the announcements were posted, on the board was a moving picture of Severus and Susan, who beamed at each other. "Do you see how happy she is with him James? That is exactly what you and Lily looked like, Don't you want her to feel like you did?"

James sighed, "I suppose."

Severus groaned and clamped his eyes shut as his body struggled to wake up. He rolled over and caught a face full of blondish-brown hair. He spat out stray hairs and rolled back over, bright rays of morning sun streamed into the window of their penthouse window, outside birds sang their songs. The alarm clock read 9:25 am. He blinked a couple times before he realized what day it was.

He grinned and rolled to face Susan who slept soundly beside him, "Susan." He whispered and shook her bare shoulder, "Susan."

She moaned and rolled with her face pressed into her pillow. He shrugged and got out of bed, if there was one thing he learned after four years it was you can never rush Susan out of bed, only offer encouragement and hope you don't get a slipper thrown at you.

He put on a pot of coffee and ran to the bathroom for a quick shower, he came out about fifteen minutes later and saw Susan still asleep, He rolled his eyes and began a new approach, and slowly he wiggled her pillow out from under her head. After a few minutes he peeled away the comforter, so she lay in only a bra and underwear. But strong willed as she was she refused to get up.

"Come on punk." He gently tickled her foot, she squeaked and jerked her bare foot away "_wdfgisdfnasuhas" _she grumbled incoherently. "I have coffee…" he offered.

She stilled for a moment and suddenly flipped herself over on the bed, "strain yourself did you?" Severus sat on the edge of the bed and offered her a mug of steaming coffee. "Nearly…" she said taking a sip, "Guess what…." He led off She glanced at her fiancée, "Honey I just got up, can't you wait a bit?" she groaned.

"Not that, Guess what did it is." She thought for a moment, she counted off on her fingers and when it hit her she nearly dropped her cup. "We're late!" she shrieked, "I can't believe I slept in!" she scrambled about the room, getting dressed in under three minutes and grabbing her purse, "I will meet you at the chapel." He called after her.

Susan practically jumped out of the car and ran into the church. "There you are!" Her mother rushed her, "Where have you been, no there's no time, let's get you ready!" Susan was rushed into a back room, "Alright, Put on this robe and we'll get your dress ready, while Narcissa does your hair and makeup." Lily rushed three other girls while the rest made final changes to the chapel, "Alright darling we are going to make you stunning." Narcissa cracked her knuckles, "god willing." She muttered under her breath.

The wedding dress was the best money could buy, with a corset bodice that was embroidered with glass beads around the sweetheart neckline and down the middle of the top in intricate vine like designs. The skirt was pure white silk with large pleats at random points giving the dress a cloudlike look, and in the front the skirt opened up to reveal a triangle of design just like the bodice. The veil was a classic white sheer fabric. And her hair was piled in blonde curls at the back of her head in an intricate with two stray curls spiraling down to frame her face.

The bridesmaids stepped back to admire their work, "Oh darling." Mrs. Potter gasped, "He's a lucky man." Lily smiled, "Girls!" Molly stuck her head through the door, "We have ten minutes let's get a move on!"

"Oh my baby girl." gasped as his daughter walk toward him, "Are you ready?" Susan nodded breathlessly, "the organist struck up the tune

"This is it" Susan breathed.

"This is it" Severus thought staring at the large wooden doors

"This is it" Lily whispered as the doors swung open.

Susan hooked her arm around her father's and walked slowly down the aisle Her stomach dropped to her feet and her heart rose to her throat as the came closer and closer to the alter. It felt like forever by the time they reached the steps and handed her off to Severus, "You take good care of my girl" he whispered.

"Yes sir."

Their vows were read by an elderly pastor with a lisp, "Do you Severus Tobias Snape, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for richer and for poor for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do"

"And do you, Susan Belladonna Potter, Take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for richer and for poor for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Then by the power vested in me, by the ministry of magic and the United kingdoms, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is based on the courtroom scene from the movie legally blond (those who haven't seen it, need to watch it, like, right now.) I do not own Harry Potter**

(Four months later, September)

"Snape? Have you got the case file?" Susan's heels clicked down the tiles of the Ministry courthouse, she approached her boss, Martin B Honeycutt, owners of 'Honeycutt and Co. Attorneys at Law, at a brisk pace. "Yes sir." She confirmed,

"And?"

"And I think we have a good shot at nailing this one." She tucked the file under her arm. "Who's the next witness?"

She flipped open the file, "Richard Keel, age 35. Alleged lover to our defendant, though she claims they never sealed the deal, so to speak." Honeycutt grunted and looked at his watch, "We have five minutes until the trial starts, let's go." They strode into the courtroom and Susan took her place next to the defendant, Janet Majors. Who was the widow of a wealthy Ministry worker who was twice her age, and was now stand trial for his murder, the next witness claimed to be her lover, giving her motive for the murder.

"Don't worry Janet everything will be fine." Susan assured her "All rise for the honorable judge Weatherbee." A voice ordered, as an elderly bald man hobbled up to the main podium, backed by dozens of court members dressed in red behind him. "Please be seated."

"Is the court ready to proceed?" he asked both attorneys, "We are your honor." Both tables answered. " , your witness."

The district attorney rose from her seat, "The people call Mr. Richard Keel to the stand."

Mr. Keel was an attractive man or Spanish descent, with tan skin and dark brown curls. His suit was tailored and fitted to a T, and his shoes practically sparkled as he approached the witness stand. " thank you for being here today." Ms. Lovett started off.

" what exactly was your job at the Major's household?" she asked. "I was 's pool boy." He said into the small microphone. "Mmmhmm, and what exactly does that job entail?" she continued.

"Uh, Cleaning the pool." He stated plainly.

" could you please Identify this piece of clothing." She picked up an incredibly small piece of clothing that looked like a bikini bottom. "That was my uniform." Susan blinked for a moment because one, that did not bode well for their case and two, that was smaller than her bathing suit bottoms.

"Mr. Keel, what exactly was your relationship…" pointed to Janet, who was blushing a deep vermilion, "with that woman?"

Richard sighed into the mic. "Janet and I…." He stared her dead in the eye, "Were lovers."

The entire court room took on a low buzz of chatter. "Order, order in this court room." The Judge banged his gavel.

"No further questions." smirked as she walked back to her table. "Your honor I call for a ten minute recess." Susan shot up. "Granted." They all got up and Susan paced out of the room followed by Janet and Honeycutt. "I would neve sleep with a man in a thong!" Janet protested loudly.

"Shhh!" Susan shushed her, as people stared at them as they pasted, "I just like to watch him clean the filters." She whispered sheepishly. "Why would he lie?" Honeycutt asked. "I'll be back." Susan sighed and rummaged through her handbag, grabbing her compact and a bottle of ibuprofen. She popped two of the pain killers and sipped from a water fountain.

"Hey babe." She glanced up to see Richard Keel standing a few yards away talking to someone out of sight. She tiptoed over in an attempt to listen in, "yea the Trials taking longer than I though." He said, she opened her compact and looked in the mirror to see behind her, "I'll see you later sweetie." He said and leaned in to the person, Susan glanced at who he was talking to and gasped audibly.

Richard was kissed the man on both cheeks and turned to walk back to the court house. Susan grinned, this is exactly what she needed. She rushed back to Janet and Honeycutt. "I've got it, we're saved, let's go." She hastened back into the courtroom with two very confused people behind her.

"Snape what are you talking about, we're saved?" Honeycutt asked. "Richard is Gay!" Janet said in a loud whisper, "What?! How do you know?" Janet asked. "I heard him talking to someone outside the courthouse and saw him kiss a man on both cheeks." She explained.

"That doesn't mean anything." Honeycutt protested. Susan turned around to look at him, with a look that screamed, 'are you freaking kidding me right now.' "Alright, look at his suit." She pointed out, "What about it?"

"On a pool boy's salary, one can't by much nice clothes, But his suit is brand name, top of the line." Susan pointed out, "So he cares about his appearance." Honeycutt shrugged. "He did leave a Cher CD in the pool house once." Janet mused. "See." Susan gloated.

"That means nothing, it's all circumstantial." Honeycutt pointed out. "Well what about them man I saw him kiss on the cheek?"

"A lot of people in different countries do that, my cousin in Italy does that." Janet pointed out.

"Does your cousin also call their friends Sweetie and Babe?"

They sat quiet for a moment, "Look just let me try it out," Susan pleaded. "Fine, but It's your neck on the block not mine." Honeycutt conceded

"Court is now in session."

" , It's your witness." The Judge called. Susan cleared her throat. " , this alleged affair with my client has been going on for how long?" she asked.

"About three years." He said. "I see, and how long have you worked for ?"

"Five years." He drummed his fingers on the wood on the desk. "Yes and your first name again is?"

"Richard…"

"And your boyfriend's name is?"

"Nicholas." The entire courtroom gasped loudly as Susan stood triumphant. "Wait wait, I misunderstood. I thought you said best friend! Nicholas is my bestfriend!" he panicked.

Suddenly a man stood up in the court, "You Bitch!" he called and stormed out of the courtroom. "Nicky wait I can explain!"

Susan gasped. "Order! Order in my court!" The judge yelled over the roar. "No further questions your honor." Susan returned to her seat.

"Court will reconvene tomorrow at Nine AM, you are all dismissed," they filed out or the courtroom, "Well done Snape." Honeycutt nodded, "Thank you sir."

Susan used the floo network to get home, which set off another pounding head ache that throbbed inside her skull. "Severus I'm home!" she called then flinched at her own voice. "You're home early. How was court?" He entered the living room dressed in his usual black.

"Brilliant." She pecked his cheek. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Yea, I just keep getting these awful headaches." She sat on the couch, "How was orientation?"

"Same as it was when I was a student, only now I'm taller." He shrugged. "I can make a quick pain relief potion if you need." He offer,

"No, No I'm fine, I'll just go lie down for a moment." She entered their bed room and changed from her suit to a pair of ratty sweatpants and a tank top. They had been married for four months now, (followed by a four week honeymoon in Italy) and in a few days, Severus would be going to Hogwarts to teach, then she would only be able to send letters to him, and maybe visit on the weekend.

Since the Marriage they had made great strides as a couple, on their wedding day, she and Lily managed to get Severus and James to shake hands for a split second. It was with a glare from both parties, but it was progress. And At Lily's baby shower. They were actually civil.

At the end of July, they rushed to the hospital to see Lily and James and their new son. Harry James Potter, Susan cooed and squealed over her Nephew.

Now Lily and James had to go into Hiding because of a Prophesy about Harry. "Hey?" Susan turned over to face the door way. "Are you sure you're okay?" Severus leaned on the door frame.

"Yea, I'm just worried that's all." She sighed. He walked in and sat on the edge of the bed, "They'll be fine. They have a secret keeper, and Dumbledore swore to protect them." He assured her.

"So tell me about the case."


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Harry Potter this chapter is not really based off of a song, since there are very few songs I could find that fit this category, let's see if you can guess !**

Susan stepped out of her steamy shower that evening and looked In the mirror. Her dirty blonde hair clung to her back as she wrapped a large towel around her. The hot water had somewhat alleviated her painful headache. She dressed in her ratty sweat pants and tank top then returned to the bathroom to brush out her long hair. While standing in front of the full length mirror she turned to the side and eyed her stomach.

For the last few weeks she had been getting horrible headaches. Normally she wouldn't be concerned but when Lily got pregnant with Harry she said she had odd cravings and headaches. Magical pregnancies were different than Muggle pregnancies, symptoms started to show up earlier than Muggle pregnancies.

She looked out the door and grabbed her purse and snuck back into the bathroom. On the way home from work she bought a box of muggle pregnancy tests. She read the instructions and followed them to a T. it said to wait for one minute for results. She set her watch next to the test and waited. She paced the floor them looked at her stomach again, lifting her shirt and pressed her hands on her flat stomach.

She looked at the watch quickly, thirty more seconds. Want would she do if she really was pregnant. Severus would be going to teach at Hogwarts in a few days, so it would give her time to figure out what she would do and confirm if she really was with child.

She looked at the counter and practically tackled the test when it started to change color. Bright green, she fumbled with the box and looked at the key, "Red equals negative, Green equals…." She grabbed the remaining two tests and tested them to, the second one turned red and the third turned green.

She paced the floor and grabbed her wand, "Incendio." She muttered and disposed of both the box and the tests.

Did she want to be pregnant, she was only twenty one, and there was still so much she wanted to do. Knocking on the door snapped her out of her reverie, she grabbed her towel and unlocked the door, "All yours." She said hurriedly, pushed past her husband with a smile and rushed into the bed room.

"That was odd." He muttered and entered the bathroom, he looked around and sniffed the air, "is that smoke?" he shook his head.

Susan laid on her stomach and buried her head in a pillow, she would have to set up an appointment at St. Joan's Hospital. She grabbed a piece of fresh parchment and carefully wrote a note addressed to the Women's ward of the hospital, to make an appointment. She folded the paper and tucked it securely into her purse.

"I thought you'd be asleep by now." Severus entered to room, "Oh no, just getting ready for bed actually." Susan said pulling her still wet hair into a high ponytail. She crawled into her side of the bed and rested her head on his chest, "You're unusually clingy tonight, are you okay?" he looked down at her.

"No, "she sighed, should she tell him? "Uh, Severus, honey?" she began.

"Yes?" he fiddled with her hair, "W-what, I mean, hypothetically speaking of course, how would you feel if I was pregnant?"

Severus sat up quicker than she could comprehend and she was almost flipped over.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked as if he hadn't heard correctly. "I'm not saying I am, it's just how would you feel if I told you that I was pregnant?" she asked once again.

"I uh," he blew out some air, "Well I… I wouldn't be unhappy about it. I don't know I guess I never really thought about it." He turned on his side and looked at her, "Susan…Are you asking me if I want to have a baby?" he asked her with an almost nervous tone.

"No, no no no, I mean someday I want to have kids yes, but we just got married, we're still in our twenties, we both are just starting to move up in our careers….." Susan rambled until her husband stopped her with a kiss.

"Don't fret, we're get there." He pulled her closer, "you have court in the morning and I still have to moving things into my new office."

"OoOoH, my honey has an office." She laughed, "Yes, I am official." Susan grinned and cuddled his torso as he lay back down. Severus slyly slide down until he was eye level with her and poked the back of her ribs, she instantly jerked and squeaked.

"What, is my wife ticklish?" He said innocently, "Who would know?" she pouted and dragged her toes along the bottom of his foot.

He trapped her feet with his and they sparred like this for a few minutes. "Slippery snake." She accused.

"Vicious little badger." He countered.

She stuck out her tongue with a snicker, "don't tempt me." He warned.

_(__**The next day**_)

Susan gazed up at the seemingly abandoned church and opened the revolving door. She approached the front desk and rung the bell. A strict looking woman with sharp glasses eyed Susan, "Susan Snape to see Healer Fitzgerald" Susan said.

The woman nodded and led her to a hidden door. Susan opened it and walked into a bustling Hospital, unlike St. Mungo's, St. Joan's was for health and wellness, not injuries.

Susan walked up to a second desk where a young woman chewing gum and dressed in a light pink robe. "Susan Snape for Healer Fitzgerald." She state once more, "Yes ma'am, right this way."

Susan was led to a white room, a few moments later a middle aged witch in lime green robes opened the door. "Hello, Kimber Fitzgerald, you must be Mrs. Snape"

"Yes, I am Susan." She shook the Medi-Witch's hand. "Now, you said in your letter that you have been have persistent headaches and hot flashes." She read from a clip board, "I know I might be being paranoid, but my sister-in-law just had a baby and she said this is how she suspected she was pregnant." Susan explained.

After a series of personal questions, such as the last time she had slept with her husband, if she was on medication, etc. Susan was asked to lay on her back while a nurse levitated her in the air.

Healer Fitzgerald hovered her wand over Susan's body, starting at her head and slowly going down to her feet, then going around her feet and going up her legs and back. "Alright, all done. It will take a few hours but you will have your results by the end of the work day." The healer shook Susan's hand once more and Susan exited the hospital.

After work Susan came home and sighed when she saw a letter come flying through her window by way of owl. The Owl had a white band around it's leg with a red cross on it. "What's that?" Severus walked in. She realize that she would have to tell him, he probably already thought she was pregnant.

"Severus, remember last night…." She began but cut off when he grinned, "Not that part! The part when I asked you what you would think if I was pregnant." She playfully punched his arm, "Get your mind out of the gutter."

Severus eyed the letter, "I went to St. Joan's today on my lunch break." She said, "I got a pregnancy test, I've been having headaches and hot flashes, and I thought maybe…" she sat down on the black leather couch.

"Well, open it." Severus urged her, "What if I am?" she whispered, her husband sighed and sat beside her, "Look, if you are pregnant with my child." He looked up, "It will be my child right?"

Susan rolled her eyes, "Yes Severus." She laughed,

"Okay, if you are pregnant with my child, then we will be proud parents of a beautiful little boy or girl, and if you aren't then we will try went we are ready. Now open it."

Susan sighed and cut through the wax seal she slowly unfolded the letter.

She sat for a few moments and her body went limp, "well, what is it?" Severus asked, "I'm not pregnant." She said breathlessly.

"Lily getting pregnant and the stress of the court case must have been giving me headaches and hot flashes." She laughed a bit. "Alright. Okay." She sent the note down. "But Severus." She looked at him

"I do want to have a child one day, just you know, after I've down every thing I want to do with my life." Severus pressed his lips to her forehead, "And when we're both ready, we will have the most brilliant child in the world."

Susan hummed, "Well I say we celebrate the fact that I am still allowed to drink, with a glass of wine."


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Harry Potter**

Susan leaned on the kitchen counter and waited for Severus to come home from his first year as a teacher at Hogwarts. She poured two glasses of champagne, since it was a celebration for two reasons. Susan had been promoted and that made her one step closer to making Partner in her firm, and Severus was coming home.

They had been married for one year now and over the passage of one year, Severus turned twenty four, Susan turned twenty one and Harry, their nephew turned two. After the death of her brother and her best friend, Susan fought for custody of Harry, but lost to Dumbledore who wanted to place Harry with the custody of his Aunt Petunia, a muggle who hated magic.

The fireplace turned green and Severus stepped out of the flames. Susan wasted no time embracing her husband, nearly knocking the air out of him, "Hello darling." He gasped. "Sorry." She gave him some space, "I'm just so happy you're home."

"You said you had good news." He noted, "Oh yes!" She clapped her hands in a giddy motion, "I've been promoted, Isn't that grand?!" she grinned. "That's amazing Susan." He embraced her. "I'm judging by your extreme giggliness you already poured the champagne?"

"I have drank any yet, I was waiting for you." She playfully pushed his chest, "So, how was your year _Professor?" _she emphasized the word and lounged on the couch. Severus knew instantly something was up.

Susan was dressed in a loose, yet clingy black sundress, with her dark brown hair half up and her makeup done perfectly, purple eye shadow, winged eyeliner, and deep red lipstick. Normally she would be in sweatpants and a tight Tank top.

"Mrs. Snape you're trying to seduce me aren't you?" Severus leaned on the counter.

"Maybe." She sipped from her glass, "any particular reason?" he mused. She groaned, "How did you know?" she asked.

"You didn't even bother to hide your…" he picked up a book that rested on the coffee table, "Guide for first time mothers." He read out loud. Susan sighed, "So let's recap shall we?" he finished off the drink.

"You planned to get me drunk on Champagne, have your way with me, and wait two weeks for results, then if the results are not as desired, repeated said process?" He quirked an eye brown at his sheepish wife, "Are you absolutely sure you weren't a Slytherin?"

"No if I was in Slytherin, I would have gotten away with it." Susan pointed out. She uncrossed her legs and finished off the drink, "So why the sudden interest of having a baby?"

"Well I got a promotion, so that means more money, then I was thinking was could get a actually house, the I thought about my old house, and how it was always full of life, then I got to thinking about it, and I realized that I want to be a mother." Susan played with his fingers absent mindedly.

"Okay, why not just ask me?" he followed up, "Well, you always said in your letters how aggravating the students are, and you sounded like you might have changed your mind about someday having a baby."

"Honey, I meant other people's children are morons, but with both of our genes, that kid is going to be the next Nicola Tesla."

Susan smiled and fiddled with his fingers once more, before simply grabbing all of his, hand. "So you're not mad?"

"No, you look too good at the moment for me to be mad." He eyed her again. "You could have given time to get through the door first." He noted, intent on teaching her a lesson and drawing this out a long as possible. "Soooooo, what do you say?" she asked eagerly, "What do I say about what?" he asked innocently.

"Oh you are impossible!" she grunted, "Don't toy with me." She scolded him.

"Oh but I'm a child and I adore toys." He teased immaturely, "if you're such I a child I will come over there and act like your mother."

"What are you going to do, punish me?"

"Maybe"

"Promise?" he grinned.

"Why you!" she gasped indignantly and threw a throw pillow at him, "You are so asinine." She pouted.

"You knew what you were getting when you bought me." He sat next to her, "I know." She grumbled.

"So, how about it?" she asked, "Wanna make a baby Snape?"

And the rest my dear friends is history.

(_**two months later**_)

Susan paced the floor waiting for the owl to arrive, "Susan sit down, you're making be nervous." Severus flipped down the newspaper. They had been trying to get pregnant for two months and St. Joan's practically had knew their names now. Susan was beginning to get worries that she couldn't have kids.

"But what if it's another negative, we've checked four times in the past two months Severus, we've tried countless methods. Been together every night…" Severus grinned at that.

"What are we doing wrong?" she paced and entered the kitchen then returned with a grapefruit pressed to her lips. Severus glanced at her then nearly dropped the paper, "When are you eating?"

"Grape fruit why?" she said off handedly,

"Susan?" he began hesitantly,

"What?" she snapped,

"You're eating a grapefruit." He stated.

"Yea so?" she shrugged and sucked at the sour fruit.

"I've known you since you where eleven and you have consistently told my on several occasions that you _Hate_ grapefruit."

"Well, I was hungry and I wanted a grapefruit." She shrugged.

"How long have you been having cravings?" He asked walking over to the calendar, "I don't know, a few weeks maybe." Susan shrugged then almost dropped her grapefruit.

"You said cravings, I've been having cravings that means I might be…" she was cut off by a letter being dropped at her feet.

"That's it." She said breathlessly and quickly tore open the letter.

_Dear Mrs. Snape_

_We are happy to inform you that our tests have confirmed that you are two weeks and six days pregnant. If you would like to set up an appointment to determine the sex of the child please call the number below_

"Let me see that!" Severus snatched the paper and read the message out loud, "this is it!" he gasped.

"We're going to have a baby!" Susan squealed. She jumped in his arms and hugged him as tight as she could.

"I'm going to be a mother, you're going to be a father!" she laughed, "This is happening, This is really happening Oh my God!" she laughed.

Within two days every one of their friend got the news, there was going to be a new Snape in eight months and three weeks.


	8. Chapter 8

_**I do not own Harry Potter**_

_**(Marauder's era.)**_

"Lily where are we going?" Susan lagged behind the older girl. "Hogsmead come on." Lily pulled the fourth year HufflePuff along the practically empty corridor on the warm spring morning. The two best friends ran down the trodden dirt path to the quaint village of Hogsmead.

"It's lovely out today." Susan noted, "Yep, Oh look there's Severus." Lily pointed a few yards away. Susan darted down the crowded street to the moody fifth year Slytherin, "Hello Severus." She plopped down beside him just as his feet moved off the stone seat of the bench. "Susan." He greeted with a slight nod.

"What are you reading." She asked trying to make small talk, "Something you wouldn't understand." He said plainly. Susan huffed, "You don't know that. I was about to perform a summoning charm before you could so I might be able to understand it just fine." She protested.

The boy sighed and rolled his eyes,

"I am thy father's spirit, doom'd for a certain term to walk the night, and for the day confined to fast in fires, till the foul crimes done in my days of nature are burnt and purged away. But that I am forbid to tell the secrets of my prison-house, I could a tale unfold whose lightest word would harrow up thy soul, freeze thy young blood….."

"Make thy two eyes, like stars, start from their spheres, and Thy knotted and combined locks to part  
And each particular hair to stand on end, Like quills upon the fretful porpentine: But this eternal blazon must not be to ears of flesh and blood." Susan finished the text, then eyed him with amusement, "William Shakespeare's Hamlet."

She patted his knee as he stared at her with barely concealed bewilderment. "How did you…."

"You're not the only one who can memorize literature." She grinned, "There are more things in Heaven and Earth, Heratio, than are dreamt of in your philosophy" she winked cheekily. Unaware that they were being watched from afar.

"Padfoot, Wormtail?" James Potter addressed his friends. "Do Suzy and Snivilus look like they're getting a bit too close?" he eyed his baby sister and leaned on a black light pole.

Peter pause popping a Bernie Blot's every flavored bean into his mouth to observe the two students chatting on the stone bench, "You know Prongs I believe they are." He agreed.

"What do you reckon we should do about it?" Black asked, "I have an idea, I've come to the conclusion that any man with all his mental facilities intact will go running for the hills after spend an extended period on time with little Suzy-Q." James explained.

"Prongs, I love your brain." Black grinned. "Boys, you know what to do." Sirius and Peter grinned and moved around the trails and positioned themselves on either side of the chatting teens a few yards away.

All three removed their wands and took aim at the Snake and Badger on the bench. "Temporariae vinculationis" they chanted in sync. Three nearly invisible beams of magic hit the targets perfectly and the two felt extreme pressure on their wrists. "Ouch!" Susan whimpered and jerked her hand to her chest. To both of their surprise, Snape's hand followed suit, "What the hell?" Severus pulled his hand away and Susan's arm followed as if attached by an invisible chain. The three boys could no longer control their laughter and nearly doubled over with gleeful chuckles as the two confused teens struggled with the somehow attached limbs.

"How did…..JAMES POTTER!" Susan screamed with rage as her elder brother and his two friends tried to sneak off.

"What did you do?" she demanded, "Well, baby sister, you see, the boys and I noticed you enjoyed spending some much time together that we decided to help you two out." James said between snickers. "Fix it!" she demanded indignantly

"Uuuuuhhhh No." he rejected, "James Potter when this spell wears off I am going to strangle you!" she vowed, lunging at her brother only to be held back by the bond she shared with Snape.

"Well that's not much incentive for me to take the spell off now is it Suzy-Q?"

The three boys ran off shouting behind them,

"See you in three hours!"

Susan growled in frustration and shook her arm as if she could fling the spell off, "Hey, hey, okay stop it!" Severus protested and forced his arm back down, "I would like to keep my shoulder in it's socket if you don't mind"

"Sorry." She sulked, she swung her arm back and forth and Snape's arm followed suit, like they were bonded by a pair of hand cuffs. "Now what do we do?" she asked.

"The only thing we can do, wait."

"_For three hours?_"

Snape sighed, "Well what do you want me to do?" Susan shrugged, "I don't know, you're smart, use that big brain of yours."

"it's a time release hex, the only way to remove it is to wait it out."

"Okay I have an Idea." Susan said, "We'll walk in different directions and maybe something will happen."

"I know what will happen, one of us will be one arm lighter." Severus scoffed. "Have you got a better Idea?" Susan asked.

Severus thought for a few moments and then sighed, "Alright." He conceded.

They started walking in different directions, getting a few yards apart then being forcefully yanked back, all that was achieved was a headache after clashing skulls. "Well that worked swimmingly." Severus said sarcastically.

"All right Mr. Know-it-all, You come up with an idea." She crossed her arms and his hand hung out beside him as it was pulled by her connected wrist.

"I say we just wait." He shrugged, she groaned with agitation, "I hate waiting." He smirked, "Patience young grasshopper." He said wisely. Susan eyed him like one would a lunatic. "Suck it sensei." She huffed.

"So, you like Shakespeare?" Susan asked as they sat on the bench back to back. "the evidence is certainly pointing in that direction." He noted. She sighed, "Could you possibly go five minutes without being a sarcastic little shit?" she asked.

"I tried once, almost killed me."

"So, what's it like growing up with Potter as a brother?"

"Like a Romantic tragedy, only there's no romance and every tragedy seems to befall me." Susan described.

So have you found out your boggart yet?" she asked. "Yep." He popped the P at the end.

"Well, what is it?" she asked, "Why in god's name would I tell you?" he laughed. "I'll tell you mine." She reasoned.

"That my dear would be very foolish." He pointed out. "Okay, then what something you are afraid of?" she asked. "You tell me one first." He insisted. "Alright." She sighed

"Uh, Jellyfish." She sad suddenly. Severus turned to face her slightly, "Really?" he asked. "Why?"

"Because they look all tiny and cute and squish but then they sting you and it hurts like hell." She explained, "And they always travel in schools so theres hundreds of tiny little deadly clouds floating in the water."

Severus snickered, "Alright tough guy, what are you afraid of?" she asked. "I don't know uh…." He leaned the back of his head against the back of hers "the bloody baron is pretty damn unnerving." He final said with a shrug.

"That's because he's covered in blood." Susan noted, "Really? I had no Idea." Severus supposed mockingly.

"I swear to God Snape I will push you off this bench." Susan threatened, "And you will come right with me." He reasoned.

"How long has it been?" she asked. "I don't know, forty five minutes maybe." He glanced at the clock in the square.

"Sooooo." He led off, "Suzy-Q huh?"

Susan growled hatefully, "Don't ever call me that." She ordered, "Why? Is the paint going to start peeling and the walls start dripping blood?" he asked

Susan finally grew tired of his constant mocking and used all of her might to shoving him off the opposing side of the bench, only to fall on top of him with a thump.

"Told you." His muffle voice said under her weight. "Why don't we just go to the charms teacher?" Susan sighed.

"What part of 'Time- release hex' was unclear to you?" he asked as she removed herself from him.

They sat there for another hour and a half, soon they only had forty five minutes left to the curse.

"I am going to kill James." Susan muttered vengefully, "Can I help?" Snape asked, "Sure, I do know how to get blood out of fabric." Susan shrugged.

"Why the hell do you know how to remove blood from fabric?" Severus eyed her. Susan giggled and leaned on him, "Oh that was the most innocent thing I have ever heard." She laughed into his shoulder,

"What are you ….Oh."

"My legs are asleep." She complained, "what do you want me to do?" he asked,

"Murder my big brother?"

She sighed and laid across his lap, half asleep as the warm setting sun warmed her skin. Suddenly the clock rang and they both counted off the chimes, "That's four." She noted. "Did it work?" He asked.

"Only one way to find out." She stood up and walked away, she wasn't pulled back, and he didn't follow.

She squealed with joy and hopped on her toes, "Freedom at last, how sweet the taste!" she cheered and flung her arms around Snape's neck, then retracted them quickly, "Sorry."

"We just spent three hours attacked at the wrist I think its okay." He nodded. "Wait I just thought of a way to get back at James" she dragged him back to the castle, "I know where they'd be."

She dragged him into the Hogwarts Library and spotted her brother and his friends at a table. "Come on." she whispered and led him to a table a few away from theirs. "Now just play along." She whispered in his eye, "Play along what are you going to…." He was cut off by her lips at his. She pulled away and giggled to get her brother's attention.

James glanced up and nearly had a heart attack. Susan was perched on Snape's lap a few tables away… Laughing.

"Guys." He nudged the rest of them, "Look."

Susan glanced at the gawking boys and flashed them a grin before capturing Snape's lips once more.

James made a small strangled noise at the back of his thought and the rest of the Marauders drew their wands, "Oi!" Padfoot called their attention. "What the hell do you two think you are doing?" James whispered/yelled.

"Hmm, they don't seem to understand, shall I demonstrate once more Severus?" Susan asked. "They do seem to be visual learners Susan." Susan grinned and lean down to him again.

"eh Hem." Susan was tapped on the back of the head and grinned sheepishly up at the librarian who flicker her finger toward the door in a clear sign they need to leave.

She dragged Severus out of the Library laughing all the way.

"Did you see their faces?!" Severus doubled over with laughed, "that was brilliant, truly inspirational." Susan bowed with pride. "Thank you thank you, you are too kind." She grinned.

"Uh Susan?" he asked. "Yea?" she replied. "Uh, I-I-I…. you should know that?" He rubbed the back of his neck.

"You should Know I've never kissed a girl before." He whispered, "Oh. My. God. I just stole you're kissing virginity." She clapped, "I feel special."

"Well it was just an act right?" he laughed, "I mean you could never really…" he was cut off once again by her lips pressed to his. "You talk too much." She whispered and grabbed his hand. "I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast, right?" she asked.

"I-I-I-I-I- Yea, yes yes, most certainly." He nodded furiously. "Great, night then." She pecked his cheek and skipped off to the HufflePuff common room leaving Severus befuddled, bewildered, Dazed, and confused.

"Christopher Columbus." He muttered.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! Sorry I haven't been updating lately but I have been terribly sick for the last week but I am here now and I hope you enjoy it**

**PS: Assuming every one in James's year was sorted in 1971, according to the Harry Potter wiki, this would place them in the summer before their sixth year and Susan's fifth year.**

**I do not own Harry potter.**

_( 1977: Two months and two weeks later)_

The school year had drawn to a close and over those months since the Marauder's bombed prank in Hogsmead village Susan and Severus had gone from awkward lunchmates to thick as thieves. Over the summer they corresponded by letter, and sometimes Susan would convince her parents to apparate her to Spinners ends so she could surprise him.

James had given up his plight to keep her from going and had stuck to teasing her mercilessly about her odd ball "Boy friend", about which Sirius and he took great sport in creating sing songs about the two.

"James Potter, we are not children anymore! Now give me my letter!" Susan shrieked and jumped up and down to get the letter that was being held captive over her older and taller brother's head. "Why so miffed Suzie Q? Can't wait to send a love letter to your boyfriend?" he mocked and ruffled her straight, shoulder length blonde hair.

She growled with irritation then smirked knowingly, "If you don't give me my letter, I'm going to tell Mum about the dirty magazines you hide under your mattress." She threatened with a menacing grin, "You wouldn't dare." James said unconvinced, "You don't have any proof"

Susan grinned and pulled a folded up magazine with a scantily clad woman posed over a broom on the cover , "And I'll tell Dad that you and Sirius were out past curfew last night and about the time you snuck aged fire whisky out of the liquor cabinet" She listed off his crimes.

"Why you little….!" He didn't finish the sentence as he pursued her around the house, "I am going to kill you!" he reached for her as she darted around the corner, narrowly avoiding their mother's expensive vase. "Muuuum!" Susan called.

"James! Susan! If you two don't stop running in the house I am going to send you out side in the rain!" called out the stairs. Susan clobbered down a hallway but was met with a dead end. "Bugger."

"I got you now!" James grinned, Susan grabbed both covers "I'll rip it, and don't think I won't." she warned. James dangled her letter, "I'll rip this, and don't think I won't." he countered. They stood at an impasse, "Alright." James said finally, "We'll trade, you give me the magazine, and you get your letter."

"You first." Susan insisted,

"Ladies first."

"Age before beauty."

"How about I put down the letter down on the floor and you that on the floor, then we just walk away, you with the letter, me with the magazine." James reasoned. Susan thought it over, "Alright, but nothing funny." She warned, slowly setting the tabloid on carpet, keeping eye contact with James who set the letter down. "Okay, now we just walk away." James said slowly as they circled each other like territorial wolves, once they were facing each other once more they picked up their respective items and retreated to their rooms.

Susan closed her heavy door with a hollow thud and a sigh. After a second James knocked on her door when she peeked out, "What now?" she asked, "How did you know I stole Firewhiskey from Dad's cabinet?" her older brother asked, "Can you keep a secret?" she whispered, sticking her head out more, "Of course." James nodded and leaned in.

Susan leaned into his ear and whispered, "So can I." she pulled away and grinned, James rolled his eyes, "Well what about being out after curfew?" he asked expectantly, Susan leaned against the door frame lazily, and shrugged. "I didn't, I took a shot and you caved."

She closed the door once more and sprawled across her four poster bed with a bored groan, content to lay there for hours.

"Susan!"

Her mother's voice called up to her, and Susan propped herself up on her elbows, "Oh what fresh Hell is this?" she muttered, "Coming Mum." She yelled, hopping she could be heard downstairs. She stood up and looked in the mirror to adjust her shin length, orange, beaded, sundress which was apparently all the rage with American Muggles.

Susan's beads jingled merrily as she plodded down the steps quickly, "Yes Mum?" she peeked her head over the mahogany railing, "There's someone at the door for you…. A young man." Susan stopped then jumped down the rest of the stairs to verify this.

"I beg your pardon?" she asked and skidded across the wood floor with her bare feet past the front door, taking the rug with her. She stumbling back.

"I said there is a young man here to see you." repeated and motioned to the closed door,

"Oh Happy day Mother!" Susan grinned and rushed to the door "I thought I was going to have to use my Dowry on Booze and Pills to numb the loneliness" She sighed dramatically "A Gentleman Caller, Hurrah!"

"Alright, Alright, I'll leave you to it." The mother winked and walked into the parlor. Susan opened the door slightly then jerked it open and threw herself on Severus who almost dropped her from sheer shock, "Severus! What are you doing here?" she squealed.

"Sue? Susan, I'm falling!" he Teetered, "Oh, oh sorry." She jumped from his arms and pulled him in out of the rain. "How did you get here?" she asked, "I asked a friend to apparate me here." He said sheepishly, "I should Have warned you but I wanted it to be a surprise."

"It's a wonderful Surprise." Susan grinned, "Severus, nice to see you again." Mrs. Potter poked her head out of the parlor with eyeing them from behind his paper. "Hello again Ma'am, I'm sorry to show up so suddenly, I just wanted to surprise Susan." He smile as politely as he could, "Oh don't worry yourself dear, and you're welcome to stay for dinner if you wish." She welcomed him.

"Well I…"

Susan cut him off with pleading for him to stay, "I suppose if I'm not imposing ma'am."

"And I don't get a say in this?" James asked from the stairs bitterly with Sirius Black hovering beside him, "You most certainly do not James Potter." Susan informed him firmly.

"Sirius, when did you get here?" Susan eyed her brother's friend who was kind to her most of the time, but was mostly like a second annoying big brother, "not long ago." He sniffed.

The room held a cold tension so thick you could cut it with a knife, "Uh Mum, could Severus and I going upstairs to my room?" Susan asked, Mr. Potter almost threw down his newspaper, "Now hold on…."

"Harold please." Mrs. Potter stopped him, "Leave your door open." She warned her daughter, "Thanks Mum." Susan Pulled Severus up the stairs past the scowling teen boys and into her room, carful to leave the door open.

"So, how have you been?" she asked as he stood awkwardly, obviously never having been in a teenage girls room. "All well, considering." He shrugged, Susan winced and led him to her bed, throwing off some stray clothes and pillows to make room. "Is it still bad?" she asked quietly, "Well either the old man is getting soft in his age, or I'm getting hard in mine." Severus noted bitterly.

Susan sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder, "I'm sorry Severus, you'll be seventeen next year, then you can move out." She reminded him to get his hopes up, He shrugged, "Yes, seventeen, then I'll have to leave Hogwarts, and you." He leaned back on the bed, "Oh, I won't be far, and you can always write me." Susan chuckled and hit him with a pillow.

"Have you seen Lily recently?" Susan asked. Severus scowled and buried his face into the flower shaped pillow Susan hit him with groaning. "I'll take that as a yes." Susan sighed. The end of the year had been Hell because Severus had royally screwed up and called Lily a Mudblood.

Susan had stopped talking to him after that and only forgave him when he locked her in a room and forced her to listen to him, when she was convinced he was sorry for what he did, she tried to help him with Lily. Which led to Lily being angry with both of them, she soon forgave Susan but she hated Severus with a passion, so did James and Sirius and practically everyone else in Gryphindor.

"That was indeed a dick move." Susan concurred, when he finally stopped mourning into her pillow, "Now are you going to just wallow in a puddle of self-loathing and pity, or are you going to strap on a pair and earn back her forgiveness?" she asked as he peeked over the pillow at her.

"No, I'm just going to curl into a ball of self-loathing." He informed her, Susan made an alarm, "EEEHHH wrong answer. You are going to remove your head from your rectum and beg for her forgiveness." She jerked the pillow from him and hit him again. "Would you stop that?" He asked "Only since you asked nicely."

"Don't worry big guy, you just need to sacrifice every ounce of pride and dignity you have and put it in an apology and hope to god she accepts, and if she doesn't believe you, repeat." Susan reasoned.

Severus eyed her, "You know the definition of insanity is repeating the same process over and over and expecting a different result." Susan sighed, "Yea, well have you got any better ideas?" she asked.

"No I suppose not." Severus sighed and sat up. "On to happy subjects, all Os and Es this year, as per usual, what about you?"

Susan sighed unhappily, "Os, Es, and two Ts" she whispered the last one, "Two Ts? After all we studied, come on Potter, you're better than that." Severus scolded her. "I know I know I know," She muttered. "Supper should be done soon." She noted.

"Okay, I just have to ask, what are you wearing?" Severus almost laughed at her jingling dress and dangling earrings. "I'll have you know that is the height of fashion in America I assure you." She sniffed haughtily, "Oh really? And you would know this how?" he looked her up and down.

"Research," Susan put plainly, "Don't you think it's strange your brother and Black haven't come to harass us yet?" Snape eyed the open door, "No, I've made sure he won't" Susan assured him, "How?"

"Blackmail." She explained, "You're so evil, I love it." Severus praised, "I try" she preened

"So Have you got a girlfriend at Hogwarts?" Susan asked, "Uh, no I think my complete and total lack of appeal has already shot that horse in the face."

"Oh." She lay flat on her stomach, "Got a boy friend?" she tried once more. He looked down at her, "Noooooo….. Why? do I come off as gay?" he asked as if that was why he was still single.

"No, no, I'm just curious." She laughed it off.

"Soo, uh, Have- Have you got a boyfriend then?" He asked, back, "No, no boyfriends, No girlfriends." Susan chuckled before he could ask, "Okay, good, I mean, not good as in I hope you stay single I mean good as I, you know just a general reply and…"

He was cut off by Susan pushing him over on the bed and pressing her lips to his, and he was just as shell shocked as before, compliant but unexperienced as before, until she pulled away, "You talk too much." She grinned, "Are you going to kiss me back?"

He regained some sense of being and nodded, "Okay, give it a go then." She offered and rolled off of him, He sat up and awkwardly leaned forward a bit and after a bit of maneuvering slowly kissed her, she giggled and returned the kiss, glad to finally get a response. They were both inexperienced but learned together until Susan stopped in a panic.

"What's wrong?" Snape asked, afraid he did something wrong, "Some one's coming." She whispered and pulled away from him and into the sitting position as Her brother slid into the doorway eyeing them both with extreme suspicion.

"Mum says dinner is ready." He informed them. "Thank you James, we'll be right down." Susan nodded innocently, James stood there for a moment eyeing them both, them left the doorway.

When He did Susan erupted with giggles, "That was close." She chuckled. "too close" Severus concurred, "Well be better get down there." Susan fixed her dress in the mirror, "By the way," she turned to him, "I haven't kissed very many guys, that was great." She grinned.

"And I have only kissed two girls, and one was on a dare, so you have been the best." Severus grinned right back, "Do you think He knows?"

Susan peeked out of the door way, "Most likely, but like I said, I have blackmail on him to so…" she turned around and was caught off guard by Severus standing a few inched away, "So, what are we now?" He asked shyly, Susan grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his swiftly, "It makes us that." She explained.

"Now let's go, I'm starving." She laughed and pulled him through the hall.


End file.
